


Valentine

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Descriptive? Yeah we'll go with that, Fluff, M/M, really short lol, valentines day special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: He looked at the scar that stretched across his cheekbone and down to his nose, the skin there soft like a feather, almost feathered, but the pain it must've caused him to get it would've been unmatched from what Johnny had ever gone through. The scar was light pink. His skin color of porcelain was pink there, almost like a misplaced blush.-Comment, kudos, all are welcome! Tell me what I did good or what I could work on!
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealSEHinton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSEHinton/gifts).



The green shone through his eyes, contrasting against the light blue color his eyes were. His eyelashes cast shadows across his face that looked soft enough to touch, though Johnny wouldn't dare touch in fear of hurting his lover.

He looked at the scar that stretched across his cheekbone and down to his nose, the skin there soft like a feather, almost feathered, but the pain it must've caused him to get it would've been unmatched from what Johnny had ever gone through. The scar was light pink. His skin color of porcelain was pink there, almost like a misplaced blush. 

His light blond hair fanned over the pillow, and strands fell to cover parts of his face like a halo, though his hair was as light as the color of sand. It looked holy, though nothing about what the man in front of him had gone through was holy. 

He'd gone through so much. Fighting against the odds and saving not only himself but those around him multiple times over. Johnny owed Dallas a lot. Though, Dallas had assured him in a honey-sweet golden tone that Johnny staying with him was enough. Maybe it was, Johnny had schemed. Every moment felt like a punch against all the wrongs done to him, and he could feel himself being mended together through sweet murmurs in the dead of night. 

"Happy Valentine's day," Johnny whispered, eyes fluttering close to meet Dallas's lips in a sweet, pouring kiss. 

"Happy Valentine's day," Dallas whispered back, his voice honey-sweet and rough with sleep, though adoration and love poured through. 


End file.
